If I Wasn't Here Tomorrow
by Broken-Jedi
Summary: This is a oneshot take on what I think might have happened to Ahsoka and Captain Rex during the Clone Wars. NOTE: Freshly updated after nearly three years. The story flows a lot more smoothly now. i f you liked it before, it much better now!


**_****Felucia- 1 month before order 66****_**

Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano stared out from the gunship as it grazed past the exotic landscape of Felucia. It was a beautiful, but very dangerous planet. And the Republic needed to claim it as theirs once again. Anakin Skywalker, her master of now nearly three years stood off to her left, intently discussing the upcoming battle with his clone captain. Rex's helmet bobbed up and down slightly as he talked with Anakin, and he swayed almost gracefully with the movements of the gunship as he held onto the grip above his head.

Ahsoka almost wished that they didn't have to come back to this planet. Her last mission here didn't go very well. But that had been nearly two years ago. Ahsoka was almost seventeen now and well along her way in her Jedi training. Humility, listening to the chain of command, and the ability to discern the dangers of battle where now among such gathered skills.  
"Ahsoka." Anakin's voice snapped the young Jedi out of her thoughts.  
She turned to face him before replying, her voice slightly raised of the drone of the gunship. "Yes Master?"  
"You and your team are going to be the first on the ground." He replied. "You're getting dropped off one klick away from the outpost that you'll be staying at. You will be the second line of defense for us to fall back on if things get bad for my team."  
"Some of General Secura's men will be at the base already." Rex added.  
"Got it Master." The padawan replied crisply. She was a bit disappointed though. 'Why doesn't he let me help up front with him?'  
"Rex is going to be coming along just in case you need any help. I trust you to take good care of your position on your own though. You've had a lot of experience Snips."

Ahsoka nodded in understanding and to confirm that she had heard her master's order.  
"Right then Sir. I'll keep an eye on her for you." Rex said. He saw the padawan's eyes flash with irritation for a moment. But when she actually turned to him, her gaze softened a bit. He let out a small sigh of relief. She really had grown up since he first met the snippy, know-it-all padawan child two and a half years ago.  
"I'll take good care of him for you Master." Ahsoka grinned mischievously at the captain.  
"I'll keep her out of trouble Sir." Rex said in his gruff tone of voice, though it was clear her was teasing as his voice was filled with amusement.  
Anakin chuckled at them. Ahsoka returned to gazing outside. A sudden feeling of dread washed over her. Something here was very out of place. Anakin seemed not to notice as he talked to another trooper. She turned back to Anakin, the feeling still nagging at the back of her mind.  
"Master?"  
"What is it Snips?"  
"I don't know." Ahsoka said with a slight frown. "Something seems wrong. Off."  
"It'll be fine Ahsoka." Anakin assured her. "You're just nervous. Don't worry, remember, trust the Force. And you'll have Rex there to help."  
"I suppose….."

Captain Rex could only remember seeing Ahsoka's seemingly perpetual, almost cocky confidence so low just once. And that was after the attack over Ryloth, when she had lost nearly all her men. He wondered why she was so bothered right now.  
"Master, if I was gone tomorrow, what would you do?" Ahsoka asked suddenly.  
"Snips don't talk like that." Anakin said gruffly, a slight tone of irritated stress in his voice.  
"Oh come on Master, I'm just curious.."  
"I'd be very bored. And it would be quieter during insertations…." Anakin finally teased. Ahsoka gave him a playful punch in the shoulder for it. "Owww…"  
"Here we are Sir." The gunship pilot called back. "Stop one. This is where you get off Commander Tano. Good luck down there Sir! See you back at base."  
"Thanks Hawk." Ahsoka called as she jumped out of the armored transport. Rex and her team followed. "See you Skyguy!" She called cheerfully as the gunship lifted back into the Felucian sky.  
"May the Force be with you Snips."

The gunship had dropped them off just a klick south of the base so any droid scouts wouldn't notice the reinforcements arriving. Ahsoka observed the clones in her group as they walked ahead of her. The padawan walked near the back of the group and she watched the clones as they made their way through the exotic jungle. She spotted Kix walking a few feet behind Rex. She was glad to have the kind but firm trooper medic on her team.

'Anakin must have Coric with him then. He chose the men for my team well though.' She thought absently.  
There were ten clones on the team including Rex and Kix. Ahsoka heard a sharp, frightened protest as one of her men, a rookie called Nitro; became tangled in some thick, green, vines. The more he struggled, the more tangled and panicked he got. A few of his brothers were laughing as they worked to free him. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber and cut poor Nitro free and end his humiliation.  
"Thank you Commander." The trooper said; slightly breathless.  
"No problem Nitro." Ahsoka said to him. "Next time just watch where you're going." She said with a teasing grin.  
Nitro moved off, now busy grumbling over the slimy green trails left on his armor from the vines. Rex eventually told the younger trooper to stow the chatter. And when the captain turned to keep moving another vine smacked across his visor, leaving a wet, slimy trail behind it.  
"Stang." He growled. "These vines have a mind of their own."  
Ahsoka giggled and pulled the vine off of Rex's visor. The clone Captain hadn't even seen or heard her approaching. He tried to wipe his visor clean with his gloved hand. That only served to make it worse. Grumbling irritably, Rex fumbled in his belt pouch for a cloth. A few frustrated swipes of the cloth later, Rex and the others were moving forward again. This time, with Ahsoka in the lead to cut a path through the ever thickening vines.  
Rex admired Asoka's simple display of skill as she elegantly sliced through the vines. He didn't get to watch Jedi fight very often, as strange as it sounded. He was always too busy fighting off droids and trying to stay alive. Stopping to admire their skills would get him distracted and ultimately killed. Almost as if she read his mind, Ahsoka did a fancy twirl and sliced through the last of the vines, finally revealing the base.  
Rex's helmet comlink clicked as a new channel appeared. "Well, if it isn't the 501st elites. And right on time too." came the disembodied voice over the new channel.  
A Clone Captain with his battle scarred armor marked in gashes of the 327th Star Corps yellow came out of the base to greet them. His gray kama swung around his legs as he walked and he held his stylized helmet under one arm. His black hair was cropped short like Rex's and he had a single jagged scar that went across his mouth up to his right cheek.  
"Hey Tyto." Rex greeted the other captain with a nod, but Tyto reached out to clasp his brother's arm in greeting; a gesture Rex returned. "You guys been on vacation or something? What's this we hear about more troopers needed?" He asked.  
"We sure have." The other captain replied. "You can't get much better scenery than this. And we get to play smashball with the clankers nearly every day."  
"Sounds like fun. Mind if we join you? I could use a vacation…."  
"Of course not brother. Welcome to Bacta Company's humble abode." Tyto clapped Rex on the shoulder plate.  
"This is Commander Ahsoka Tano." Rex said, indicating Ahsoka with a gesture as she had moved forward to assert herself into the two clones' conversation.  
"Ah yes, General Skywalker's padawan. I heard she was along for the ride." Tyto nodded. "I'm CT-52/89-9204, Captain Tyto at your service ma'am."  
"It's nice to meet you Captain." Ahsoka bowed politely.  
"I'll have some of my men give you a rundown of the base." Another trooper jogged out of the base and halted at attention beside Tyto.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Ray, show Commander Tano and her men our base, get the commander a good room too."  
"You got it boss." Ray signaled for them to follow him.

Later in the evening, Ahsoka was walking through the base with Rex and Tyto.  
"So the Seps think that this base is just a small not-worth-their-time listening outpost." Tyto explained.  
"But they've got it all wrong." Ahsoka said with a grin.  
"Too right." Rex answered. "This base has a lot of our comm codes stored in it's computer 'chips, and some of our most up-to-date tech. The Seps cannot be allowed to access this base."  
"So that's why we had to sneak in?"  
"Yes. A small, virtually useless outpost wouldn't need reinforcements. Right?." Tyto answered. "We didn't want to draw any attention."  
"So what exactly does this base do then Tyto?" Ahsoka asked, wanting to have a full picture of what they were protecting.  
"Besides housing reinforcements for our other bases, we transfer incoming and outgoing comms for our team. We also try to intercept and decode any Sep messages."  
"I see." The padawan held back a tired yawn. It was late by now and Anakin had woken her up rather early that morning for mission prep and briefing.  
"You should get some rest kid." Rex said kindly. "You never know what's gonna happen tomorrow."  
Ahsoka almost looked disturbed by Rex's comment. '_What would happen tomorrow?__'_ It sounded suddenly so foreboding to her, and the tone he had used… It hadn't sounded like Rex. The captain seemed unaware his comment had had such an effect on the young Jedi.  
Captain Tyto excused himself and moved off down the hall. Ahsoka was now staring, defocused, past Rex.  
"Commander Tano?" Rex wasn't sure what the young Togruta was doing. "Commander?" Rex tried again. No response. "Ahsoka!"  
Ahsoka jumped forward, completely startled, and crashed right into Rex full force. Rex was caught off guard by her sudden reaction and was knocked flat back against the wall by her. He coughed as he got his breath back.  
Ahsoka suddenly snapped back to normal. She stood back from him and shook her head. "Sorry Rex." She blinked. "What happened?"  
Rex pushed himself off of the wall. He gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "You completely zoned out for a minute or so." he answered. "Are you alright Commander?"  
"It's just…." She trailed off. "Never mind. Did you need something?"  
"Yes, you should go to bed now Commander. I'm heading off now too. Good-night kid."  
" 'Night Rex."  
Rex slept fitfully that night. He tossed and turned restlessly. Something wasn't right. But what? He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling when a muffled shriek from the room next door startled him. Rex got up quickly. That was Ahsoka's room. He yanked one of his blasters from its holster as he made his way across the small room and out the door.  
The hallway was deserted. Ahsoka's cry hadn't woken anyone else. Rex keyed open her door and held his blaster ready. Ahsoka was still sleeping when he looked in the room. She kept twitching and mumbling. He huffed out a sigh. At least she was safe. Nightmares never hurt anyone. Rex reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. But as soon as his hand touched Ahsoka's shoulder, his vision flashed and he was suddenly plunged into Ahsoka's nightmare. 

'Rex walked through an empty battlefield. There was rubble everywhere from what he had decided must have been a building. He soon came across bodies. Clone brothers lay scattered among the wreckage. Blood soaked the ground and stained his boots. He rounded a corner and gasped in horror. He saw his own body sprawled out on the bloody ground. His unhelmeted face looked determined, even in death. Lying not far from his battered body was the small, still figure of Ahsoka.' 

Rex cried out and staggered back in horror. He hit the opposite wall in Ahsoka's small quarters with a dull thump. He stood there, braced against it, his sides heaving as he tried to regain his breath, his brown eyes were wide. He'd never had anything like that happen before; and it had looked so real…..  
"R-Rex?" Ahsoka's small voice brought him back. "Is something wrong? What are you doing in here?"  
" I-I heard you scream." Rex said. "I came to make sure you were alright. You were having a nightmare"  
Ahsoka sat up and looked him over. "You look like you've seen a ghost Rex. Are you sure nothing else is wrong?"  
Not wanting to talk about what he'd just seen, he quickly stammered out an answer for her. "Yes I- uh- should be getting back to sleep now Sir." Rex slid out the door and vanished.

Ahsoka sat huddled on her bed staring at the door her friend had just left from. The surprise of seeing Rex standing there had momentarily distracted her from any thoughts about her nightmare. Now it all came flooding back. The base had been attacked and all the clones along with her had been massacred. Nothing she did prevented those terrible deaths… A tear rolled down her cheek. She had seen Rex, valiantly protecting her and the others until his death. What did it all mean? Where was Anakin? The last time she had gone through such terrible dreams, she had seen them come to life.

Ahsoka decided to comm Anakin in the morning and tell him about the terrible vision. But morning never came…

It was 04:00 by now and Rex was wandering restlessly in his small quarters. Now he was sure something wasn't right. Getting thrown into Ahsoka's nightmare had scared Rex more than he thought was possible. Was he doomed to fail Ahsoka and his brothers in some terrible way? Was the base in danger? Or had he seen some battle yet to come? He had noticed that Ahsoka had been acting strange since they arrived on Felucia. She had gotten even worse after arriving at the base. Did she sense something? Skywalker didn't seem to be having any problems. If Ahsoka was picking up something in the Force then why wasn't he?  
Rex was getting more and more edgy by the minute when suddenly, alarms blared, lights flashed on, many of them red. Rex nearly jumped out of his skin. But he quickly composed himself and hurriedly pulled on his bodysuit and began attaching his plates to it. He slammed his helmet on and dashed out of his room, snapping his belt and kama into place as he went. He met Ahsoka in the hall as the young Togruta dashed toward him.  
"Rex!"  
"Commander Tano!"  
"Rex, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked as she skidded to a halt in front of him.  
"I don't know yet Sir." Rex moved aside as a several troopers ran past him. "Let's get over to the command center right away.  
"Right behind you."  
Rex sent out a comm message to his team. "Torrent team, call in!"  
"Kix here Sir."  
"Ex calling in."  
"Nitro calling in Sir."  
"Ace calling in."  
"Tenn calling in."  
"Nax calling in."  
"Jag calling in."  
"Jett calling in."  
"Scout checking in Sir."  
"Good. Meet me and the Commander at the command center on the double troopers!" Rex barked.

Ahsoka and Rex entered the command center. Captain Tech was already there.  
"There's a massive Separatist battalion heading straight for us." Tyto said as they walked over to him. "And I mean massive. At least a thousand droids strong."  
"Sir!" Another trooper shouted from the console he was stationed at. "They're targeting our comm station!"  
"Get a message out to Skywalker and General Secura now!" Tyto barked.  
"I am unable to reach them." The comm. officer answered after a moment. "Their base is under attack."  
"Ahsoka, try to contact the General." Rex said.  
The Togruta was already working. "Master!"  
_"Ahsoka! I'm- kinda busy." Anakin sounded like he was in the middle a huge firefight.  
"Master! We're about to be attacked by a huge droid battalion! They're cutting our comms. We can't-"  
An explosion shook the base, effectively cutting the young Jedi's message off and sending a few unwitting troopers tumbling.

_"Ahsoka! Come in Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted frantically into the comlink. 'Arggh!' He wanted to scream in frustration. 'Can't what? Hold out? Reinforce us?' He almost didn't want to even think it. 'Survive?'

-"Master!" Ahsoka shouted into her comlink.  
"We just lost the station Sir." Another trooper informed Tyto.  
"Five minutes until they reach us Sir!" called another trooper. "We're massively outnumbered."  
"Aren't we always…." Tyto grumbled. "Start getting all of the data out of here, load it into 'chips, we'll have to take it with us. Hopefully it doesn't get to the point that we have to destroy anytying…."  
More troopers had made their way into the command center by now, including Rex's team.  
"The Seps cannot be allowed to take this base." Rex said. "We have to protect it, so we will protect it. No Seps are getting in here today."  
There was a battle cry of defiance from the gathered troopers.  
"Rex is right." Ahsoka said as they quieted. "Fight, not just for the base or the Republic, but your brothers."  
"Three minutes!"  
"Come on let's move it!" Tyto barked at the troopers.

Troopers moved out of the command center in a steady flow and rushed to take up defensive positions outside the base. They could hear the constant clanking of the droids as they moved closer to the base. Back inside the base, Rex, Ahsoka, and Tech were still in the command center.  
"The best way to keep this base out of Sep hands is to rig it to blow if something goes terribly wrong for us." Rex said. "It worked okay on Rishi."  
"Take them down with us eh?" Tyto said. "I like the sound of that."  
Ahsoka cringed, recalling the destroyed base from her nightmare and all her friends lying dead along with her. Rex flinched as well after realizing what he'd just said, also recalling what he had seen. He suddenly felt like he had signed death warrants for everyone at the base, Ahsoka and himself included.

"We won't be getting any help from Skywalker either." Rex said after a moment. "He and General Secura are pinned down at their own base. If anything they'd be needing us."  
Tyto nodded. "I'll take Commander Tano and set the charges."  
"I'll go out to the front then." Rex said.  
"Be careful Captain." Ahsoka said. "I'll join you shortly."  
Rex dipped his head quickly and dashed out of the base. The fighting had begun and he wanted to be with his brothers.

Anakin was getting more and more frustrated by the second. Something had gone horribly wrong. Ahsoka was in danger. Why hadn't he sensed it before? His own situation looked pretty hopeless. Troopers were getting shot down left and right. He was now back to back with Ayla Secura fending off blaster shots. Coric was off to Anakin's left hauling a wounded brother back into the base. Commander Bly was off to the side with his back to both Jedi.  
"This is getting out of hand!" Bly shouted over the blaster fire.  
"I know commander!" Ayla shouted back. "We must hold out. Our other base is in trouble. We have to keep the droids occupied here as long as we can. I trust they will be able to hold their own." 

"Okay Tyto. there's enough explosives here to put this place into orbit." Ahsoka handed the captain a remote detonator and the trooper put it carefully into his belt pouch. The floor shook under their feet from an explosion outside.  
"That didn't sounds very good at all…""We'd better get out of here Commander." Tyto went eerily silent for a moment. Ahsoka realized he was listening to his helmet comms. "The front lines just took a pounding."  
"Rex is out there. Come on, he probably needs some help." 

Rex was lying on his side in the reddish Felucian sand. A grenade had detonated several feet to his left and the captain had been momentarily stunned. He was feebly trying to push himself back up, also testing to make sure none important was broken in his body, namely his spine…  
"Rex!" he thought he heard his name, but everything was ringing in his ears and sounds were all fuzzy around him. His vision was about as useful as his hearing right now. "Rex!" there is was again. That was his name right? Who was calling him? Rex moaned as he pushed himself up. His head hurt, his vision swirled, and his whole body ached.  
"Captain! Are you okay?" Kix was suddenly there, pushing Rex back down. The captain grabbed his medic's arm.  
"There's no-no t-time…." Rex said, finally managing to get his voice to cooperate. "Just leave me. I'll be fine."  
Kix, stubborn as ever, just ignored Rex and pulled the captain's helmet off. "You've suffered a minor concussion Sir. That's **not **'fine'."  
"Head hurts…." Rex mumbled. He suddenly felt several quick, sharp jabs in his neck and he yelped in surprise, though he should have been more than used to the sensation of medical sharps by now.

"Painkiller and a stabilizer." Kix explained, trying to keep him awake. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."  
"Casualties?"  
"From our team? We lost Ex during that explosion. Tenn's gone too. Jett and Scout are wounded."  
Rex sighed sadly. "What are Jett and Scout's condition?"  
"Scout's leg is broken. He got tossed around a bit by the explosion. Jett took a spray of droid shrapnel to his side."  
Rex caught a glimpse of a green flash of light in the near darkness of the early morning, thankfully his vision wasn't blurry, or playing tricks on him now. Ahsoka was running toward them, semi crouched, batting away blaster bolts as she advanced. Kix handed Rex his helmet and the captain swiftly put it back on.  
"Rex! Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked as she ran up to them.  
"He'll be fine now Commander." Kix answered her.  
The clone medic pulled Rex to his feet. The captain swayed unsteadily at first and Kix had to steady him.  
"I'll be okay. I'm fine now." Rex said. "Go help the others Kix." 

Ahsoka continued to provide cover for Rex and Kix as the got ready to get back into the fray. Kix moved off to help more wounded brothers and Rex resumed fighting. Rex was soon joined by Tyto and few of his fellow captain's men.  
"You okay Rex?" Tech asked as the both ducked behind cover to reload.  
"I'm fine. Just got a bit shaken up by a grenade." Rex popped back up and nearly got clipped in the shoulder by a blaster bolt as a super battle droid advanced on top of their cover. Rex lunged out on top of it and wrestled with it for a few seconds before it suddenly fell forward, smashing him to the ground. The bulky droid's dead weight kept Rex pinned securely.  
'Stang. Where is Tech?' Rex thought desperately. The weight suddenly lifted from his chest and he was quick to scramble to his feet again.  
"Rex, I know you were just trying to be friendly." Ahsoka said as she Force pushed the SBD into the droid ranks. "But please, no more giving the droids hugs….."  
"Copy that." Rex replied with a snort.  
"Where's Captain Tyto?"  
"I don't know. He was right next to me until we got jumped by that brute."  
"Commando droids!" Someone shouted in alarm, before their cry was suddenly strangled and cut off.  
"Pull back to the landing pad!" Tyto's voice shouted above the noise. "Take cover behind supply crates and-" his voice was suddenly cut off by a choking sound. Ahsoka turned and saw the captain struggling with a commando droid.  
"Come on!" Ahsoka darted away to rescue Tyto.  
"Move it troopers!" Rex barked. "To the platform! Go! Go!" 

Tyto ripped the droid's head off and was about to turn when a blaster bolt struck him in the back just below his shoulder. Still in the act of turning around, the shot caught him off balance and he spun back around as he crumbled. More commando droids closed in as he fell, intent on finishing the wounded captain. Ahsoka leapt over Tyto and sliced the droids down in one smooth motion while they were distracted. She quickly sheathed her blade, knelt down, and carefully rolled Tech over. As she held his head up and removed his helmet, she sensed life in him. He was still alive, but the shot had gone straight through him, the hole through his chest plate was still smoking.  
Rex came running up. "Is he alive?"  
"Yes. Come on we have to get him to Kix on the platform."

Rex began to lift his injured brother, but Tyto struggled in objection.  
"No…No…" he protested weakly. "Just go. I'm not going to make it and you both know it. I'll just get you guys killed."  
"No heroics Tyto." Rex said gruffly. "We're going to help you."  
Tyro pressed the remote detonator into Rex's hand. "Go….." he mumble before he suddenly went still in his brother's arms. Rex gently lowered him to the ground. 'Save your grief Rex.' He thought to himself 'Save it….'

Ahsoka suddenly snapped her head up. "Rex!" She pointed behind him. Rex turned, half expecting to see Skywalker himself there to rescue them. But he was horribly disappointed. Droids were swarming after the retreating clones like an angry hive of wasps. Trooper after trooper was getting shot down. Both clone and Jedi took off after the survivors.

Ahsoka felt like she was living a nightmare. In a way, she was. This was exactly what had happened, down to the last detail….  
As they ran for the general safety of the large landing platform, there was a sudden flare of blinding white light and the deafening sound of a close range explosion. Ahsoka, Rex and the others were all flung back like scraps of flimsy in a gust of wind.

When Rex woke up, it took him a good minute to realize that he was lying on his side in the command center. Every part of his body ached and throbbed like nothing he'd ever felt before. His helmet was sitting a foot or so away from him on the cold floor next to him. What was he doing in here? The explosion, that was what had knocked him out, he was sure, had taken place outside, so how had he ended up on the floor of the base? 'Come to think of it, how am I even still alive?' he thought in shock.  
He was suddenly aware of movement close by. When he focused Rex found that he was staring at several pairs of droid legs. The captain wisely froze.  
'They're in the base! No!' Rex tried to jump to his feet, he had to do something! But he collapsed in a wave of agony as his left leg buckled under his weight and he felt a sickening crunch of bones. He let out a piercing cry as he fell back down to the floor panting and fighting the nausea from the intensity of the pain. He looked down at his leg and soon found the problem. His armor was shattered and broken in several places, blood leaked out from several cracks in the plate that covered his shin. He highly suspected a compound fracture. Those were the worst kind…

"Quiet over there!" A harsh mechanical voice snapped.  
"We have brought the last two survivors in commander."Another droid said to the first.  
"Good. Leave them here. We almost have all the data."

Two survivors? Rex's heart sank. And the droids had the precious data….He rolled over on his other side to see if Ahsoka was one of them. He bit his lip as pain surged through his badly damaged leg. With his stomach threatening to empty its contents onto the metal floor beneath him, Rex finally managed to roll over enough to look around.  
Ahsoka was indeed one of the two. As was Kix. The medic was lying on his back, and much to the captain's dismay, he spotted blood pooling under his brother's still body. Ahsoka was covered in bruises and burns, and hadn't yet moved. Rex inched his way over, intent on helping them in whatever way he possibly could.  
Ahsoka had regained consciousness by the time Rex made it over.  
"We failed. They got the data." Rex said miserably. "All my brothers died in vain."  
"No they didn't Rex." Ahsoka's voice was soft and whispery. "Not yet."  
"Silence!" The droid commander ordered again.  
"Do you still have the remote?"  
"Yes."  
"It's time Rex."  
Rex's gaze hardened. "No. Absolutely not with you still inside Commander Tano. You can still escape. Kix and I are too injured. You have to go."  
Ahsoka reached out and touched Kix. "He's already gone Rex. They're all gone. I saw it happen in my nightmare. I should have been able to stop this from happening." tears ran down her cheeks. "I knew it was coming, I should have told Master sooner… It's my fault they all died…Again…."  
"There's nothing you could have done to stop any of this Ahsoka." Rex gently brushed the tears away. "You couldn't have known it would end like this…"

They were interrupted by the droid commander announcing; "Alright, we got what we came for. Time to blow this place and leave."  
"You have to do it now!" Ahsoka whispered harshly. "For your brothers Captain. Do it. Otherwise they will have died in vain."  
Rex rolled the detonator in his palm debating, waiting. "Go Ahsoka. Now."  
The young Jedi's tone was suddenly very serious, very adult sounding. "If you're going to die Rex, I don't want you to do it alone. I'm staying with you." she moved next to him and buried her face in his chest plate. "Do it." She whispered.

Rex hugged Ahsoka tight against his chest and tucked his head over her's. Finally, he curled his fingers around the remote, pressed the button, and closed his eyes tightly.

The last thing Ahsoka saw before she died was Rex. The brave captain's face was grim but determined. He shut his eyes and she followed suit, staying tucked under his solid body. She was touched in her last moments a by his devotion and ultimate loyalty. And despite the violent explosion, Ahsoka died peacefully in his arms, her eyes shut and her expression one of comforted peace.

Amazingly, Rex survived the savage detonation. When he came to, he was in so much pain he could hardly think straight. His battered, broken body screamed in protest at his slightest movement, or did he scream? His throat felt raw and torn, as did his chest. He looked down and saw Ahsoka's delicate body lying across one side of his chest. She looked peaceful, even in death, almost as if she had simply fallen asleep there in his arms. Only the blood and burns gave it away. He hugged her still body and let out a low wail of part grief, part pain. It was mostly grief for Ahsoka, so young… she had a lot of life left to live. Rex knew she was going to have been a great Jedi.

Hours later, Rex wasn't sure if he was even alive anymore. Wind swirled around him, speckling his body with the thick red dust of the planet and further aggravating his devastating injuries. He had hoped to die with Ahsoka, to be joined with his brothers, not continue to linger here and suffer like this… How was he even still alive anyways?

_Anakin suddenly felt Ahsoka vanish from the Force. "No! Ahsoka!" his screams startled everyone around him.  
Anakin furiously battled the droids in front of him, desperate to end the fighting and search Ahsoka out. Surely it wasn't true! The clones stopped fighting as the droids began to fall back suddenly, new orders coming through. The clones watched the enraged Jedi General in wary amazement. Anakin, in his anger driven frenzy, did not even notice that the droids were retreating. He relentlessly attacked droid after droid. 'I must kill them! Kill them all! Ahsoka! They killed Ahsoka. Revenge is now just another forbidden part of me. I don't care anymore. I must kill them!' He charged after the droids like a blur or total chaotic destruction.  
"Skywalker!"  
Anakin suddenly snapped out of it upon hearing his name shouted. He spun around quickly to face the voice, his blade still humming in its deadly tune.  
"What?!"  
"They are retreating." Ayla said. "Stand down now."  
Anakin sheathed his lightsaber after a long moment. "Yes master Secura."  
"I will finish here." Ayla said. "Take some men and a gunship and go find Ahsoka."  
Anakin nodded briskly and called out the names of the troopers he wanted to accompany him. Coric among them.

_Rex thought his agony was just causing him to hallucinate, but he couldn't deny that the gunship was real as its downdraft caused dust and debris to blow over him. He cried out, and he wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment. His head was so fuzzy and everything around him was blurring and darkening at random. He really wanted to be left for dead now. But Anakin would never leave Ahsoka or him stranded if he still sensed that there was hope. But now he knew that Skywalker would try to save him; help him live. Rex didn't want to live anymore. He failed Ahsoka in a terrible way and let her die while he still somehow survived. He could hear Skywalker and his brother's searching the ruins for survivors. He moaned, hoping someone would hear. Even if he died right here, he wanted to at least know that someone would take proper care of Ahsoka's body and get her out of this horrible place.  
"Sir!" Coric shouted. "I think I heard something. Someone's still alive, I'm picking up a life-sign."  
'Coric. Good old Coric. At least he made it through this mess.' Rex's thoughts drifted to Kix. Poor devoted Kix. He didn't deserve to die like that either. He was a good man, always watching out for everyone. 'He's saved me more than once I'm sure.'

"I found them Sir!" Coric shouted again. Anakin rushed through the wreckage to get to Coric.

Anakin jumped down from his vantage point, overlooking most of the damage. There they were, Rex and Ahsoka. Rex had opened his eyes and looked up at his general. Those eyes said it all. Pain, guilt, loss…. The wounded captain radiated suffering and guilt with every part of his being. Anakin jumped down to them. 'If Rex is still alive then maybe Ahsoka is too? She couldn't have died right? Maybe she's just unconscious, in a coma.' But as he got closer, he knew he was wrong, Rex wouldn't even make eye contact with him.  
"Come on Rex, talk to me." Anakin said as he crouched beside his wounded and dying friend.  
"I-I'm sorry Sir." Rex moved Ahsoka off of him, wincing in terrible pain as he did. "I'm sorry." He repeated. He slid Ahsoka into Anakin's arms. Coric jumped down next and slid into place next to Rex, immediately checking his vitals and running his field scanner over the captain's battered body.  
"Come on brother. You're gonna be okay now. We're gonna get you some help."

Anakin just stared at Ahsoka's small body in his arms. Tears threatened to break loose as he studied her face. 'So young…. How could I have failed this badly…? She knew this was coming… And I just joked it off….'

"No, no…." Rex protested in a weak voice to Coric. "I deserve to stay here. Just take her and leave."  
"Don't talk like that Rex, this was not your fault."

Anakin carefully set Ahsoka down. "Get him help now Coric." The Jedi said in a hard, harsh tone of voice.  
"Right away Sir." Coric replied, taking little notice of his General's tone. He motioned others to come help him move Rex to the gunship.

Anakin moved off, leaving everyone behind for a moment. Coric knew the General just needed a moment to compose himself. The medic injected Rex with several different medications to ease his brother's pain. Rex stared just up at Coric, his eyes almost unseeing as they dulled over. Coric suspected that it wasn't just from the meds.  
"It really wasn't your fault Rex." He said. "You know Skywalker isn't going to blame you for her death. He just needs a moment. It's hard on him." He worked to get more of Rex's half melted armor off. "You should have seen him. He went completely crazy when he sensed it."  
Rex gave Coric a look that said that his statement didn't really help. "I blame me Coric. How can he not? I can't face the fact that if I'm going to live then I have to wake up every day knowing that I failed."  
Coric checked Rex over once more before getting him ready to be moved onto the transport. He noticed that Rex's vitals had suddenly begun to fade away. "Rex? Are you okay?" Coric gently shook his brother's shoulder. "Come on, stay with me here Captain."  
"I can see her Coric…." Rex was now staring past the medic. Coric turned and saw nothing at first. Suddenly, a bluish mist resolved behind him and slowly transformed into none other than Ahsoka.  
"I'll take him now Coric." Her voice sounded so much older and softer. "And don't worry. I'll take good care of him for you." she turned to Rex and gently touched him, almost seeming to reach within the injured captain. Rex stilled as his body gave off a faint glow.  
Coric stared open mouthed, at a complete loss for words. A blue haze seemed to flow out of Rex from within in chest. Life slowly faded from his eyes as the image within the mist grew stronger. Soon, a bluish white image of Rex stood next to the ghostly form of Ahsoka.

"Good-bye my brother." Rex sounded at ease. And suddenly, he vanished.

Coric and the other clones were all staring in amazement now. Rex and Ahsoka's bodies vanished from where they had been laying, leaving nothing but robes and armor behind. Coric found he was now holding a helmet and a lightsaber in his hands. He blinked slowly, shaking himself out of it.  
Anakin suddenly returned. He took one look at the men and frowned. "What is it? Where are Rex and Ahsoka?"  
"Gone Sir." Coric said. "She came and took Rex."  
"Who?" Anakin demanded harshly. "What are you talking about?"  
"Ahsoka came and took Rex away."  
"Don't lie to me Sergeant. I'm not in the mood." Anakin growled.  
"I'm not Sir. They were ghosts or something."  
"Force ghosts?"  
"I don't know."  
"Rex is dead?"  
"Yes Sir…"  
Anakin clenched his fist. Rex had died without Anakin even getting the chance to tell him that he forgave him. Did the clone captain know? It would haunt him forever. He knew deep down, that he'd never been the same again.  
"Come on then!" He snapped. "What are you all standing around for then? Move it!"  
No, tomorrow would never be the same for Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
